highguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabariel's Rank Guide
There are specific ranks when Sabariel picks a boss. This dictates their strength, difficulty and reward. The ranks are as follows; D, C, B, A and S (With the rarity to face an S+). With a D Rank creatures being very low and S Rank being very high in strength. Note this guide is designed for the HG D20 system, however could be adapted for other systems. Strength of the Enemy There is actually, surprisingly, parameters Sab (The Player) uses to create the bosses. It is based upon the ranks found above. An enemy has two parameters, A base and a buff ability modifier. A base is what the enemy starts with and will use for the majority of the fight. However there is a chance that the enemy can use his Buff modifer. An enemy can begin using his Buff modifer if either the enemy enrages or if the party are kicking his ass way to easily. These can be used for either attack or defence or even both if the DM deems it nessecary. For example; A D Rank enemy has a base modifer of +0 to a roll and is able to buff itself up to a +5 to a roll. The Buff can be anywhere between the Base and the Buff max. For Example; A S+ Rank enemy enrages from +25 to +30 due to the smaller size of the party. Health of the Enemy The health of an enemy is up to the DM's discretion, although Sab's (The Player's) guidelines depend on how many players are in the group, how strong the enemy is and the type of the enemy (This is explained later). The HP of an enemy should never exceed the amount of players (A) x 100. So for a party of 3, the HP for enemy shouldn't exceed 300 HP unless the enemy is an A Rank or higher, in which case it adds +1 to the party size before it is multiplied.'' For Example an A Rank enemy, the HP maximum for 3 players shouldn't exceed A(3) + 1 x 100 = 400HP. '' Types of the Enemy There are a few different classes that Sab (The Player) uses for the monsters, each one has a strength and a weakness. This is also used to add a bit of flavour to the bosses. Summoner: '''A Summoner Enemy is usually far weaker on defence and attack, however it gets it's strength from summoning waves of lower ranked enemies to fight the party. '''Brawler: A Brawler is a pure punch-fest enemy. It has a decent attack and defence, however it has little to no flavour. Hit it until it dies or it hits you until you die. Mirror Image: (Sab's personal favourite) A Mirror Image has the DM marking in hidden which is the real one, and the party either misses until they actually hit the right one, or make a perception check to see the real one. Jack of All Trades: This enemy is a bit of everything, is well rounded and can adapt to the majority of the party's techniques. Puzzle: A Puzzle enemy will have a certain criteria that the party must meet before they are able to attack it. For example a member has to stand on X rune before it can be hit. Defender: A defender has a high defence and a lower attack as it stands to halt the party to buy another more time.